The Kappa Caper
by chilled monkey
Summary: Hibino thinks he's struck rich when he finds a gemstone, but a river monster has other ideas.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Hareluya II Boy." No profit is being made from this story.

* * *

Taro looked up at the restaurant sign and took a deep breath to try and steady himself. _Well here goes nothing_ he thought as he went in.

Sure enough Hibino, Ichijou and Yamana were at their usual table. Yamana was laughing at something Ichijou had just said while Hibino was gobbling down his food.

Trying to appear casual he walked over to them. "Hi guys" he said.

"Hi Taro. Good to see you again" said Ichijou.

"Yoh" said Yamana cheerily.

Hibino grunted in acknowledgement but said nothing.

"Damn it Hibino, where are your manners?" said Ichijou.

Hibino glowered at him but before he could reply Taro hastily said, "no it's okay, I'm in kind of a hurry. I just came in to ask you guys a favour."

"What kind of favour?" Hibino asked suspiciously.

"Well you see, I've been invited to this little girl's birthday party this Sunday" he said self-consciously. "The thing is I don't really know anyone there. I uh, was wondering if you guys would come with me so I have someone to talk to."

"Sure" said Ichijou.

"Okay" said Yamana.

Hibino snorted. "Not a chance. Ore-sama is not interested in spending his afternoon with a bunch of screaming kids."

"Why you…" Ichijou began.

"Hibino's right Ichijou" said Yamana quickly. "He really wouldn't fit in." She gave him a pointed look as she spoke.

He got the hint and nodded. Hibino's presence wouldn't be good for the party.

"Thanks guys" said Taro.

"What's the birthday girl's name and what does she like?" Ichijou asked.

"Her name's Nagisa and she loves kappas" Taro replied. "The whole party will have a kappa theme."

"What's a kappa?" Hibino asked.

"It's some kind of cute little river imp" Taro explained.

Hibino laughed. "Perhaps you could go dressed as one of those things Ichijou. The kids would like that."

He glared at him but didn't reply.

"Anyway I gotta go" said Taro. "Thanks again."

As he left Hibino shrugged. "If you want to go to a kid's party then help yourselves. Ore-sama is not going, no way."

"That's fine Hibino" said Yamana.

"So what will you be up to while we're at the party?" Ichijou asked.

"Ha! The great Ore-sama has plenty of ways to occupy his time without you."

* * *

The birthday party was already in full swing when they arrived. The walls were decorated with balloons featuring little green frog-like creatures with yellow beaks and big round eyes. The top of the creatures heads were flat and surrounded by green leaves. The creatures appeared on all of the decorations, including the tablecloths and paper plates.

Nagisa's parents welcomed them "Hello Taro-kun. Thank you so much for coming" said her mother.

"Thanks for inviting me Horiuchi-san" he replied. "Uh this is Makoto Ichijou and Yamana Michiru. You said I could bring friends so…"

"Of course" she said. "Thank you also for coming to our daughter's party."

"We're glad to come Horiuchi-san" said Ichijou.

She led them to the living room where a crowd of children were playing. "Nagisa-chan!" she called.

A little girl in a green dress came over. "Hello" she said cheerfully.

"Uh, happy birthday Nagisa-san" said Taro uncomfortably. "I got you a present." He handed over a parcel that she unwrapped. Inside was a stuffed kappa.

"Thank you" she said as she put it on top of a pile of identical toys.

Ichijou gave her his present which was another stuffed kappa. It also joined the pile.

"Happy birthday Nagisa-chan" said Yamana brightly. She handed over a present. "I know it's smaller than the other two but I'm sure you'll like it anyway."

Nagisa stared at her as she accepted the present. "Wow, you're really pretty" she said.

Yamana laughed. "Thank you."

Nagisa opened the present to find a jewellery box. Inside was a kappa necklace.

A huge smile appeared on her face and she laughed delightedly. "I love it, I love it!" she cried as she hugged Yamana.

"I'm so glad" she replied as she returned the hug.

Ichijou also smiled as he watched. "I told you she'd love the necklace you made" he whispered into Yamana's ear.

"Yes" she agreed.

* * *

For the next few hours everyone enjoyed the party. Ichijou and Taro played video games with the other boys while the girls played with the kappa toys.

Yamana watched curiously as two of the kids bowed to each other and then dropped to the floor giggling.

"Nagisa-chan, why are they falling down like that?" she asked.

"They're playing kappa" Nagisa explained. "See kappa have to keep water on top of their heads whenever they come out of the water. But they're really formal so if you bow to one they bow back. Then the water falls off their head and they fall down."

"I see" she replied with an amused smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Hibino had been cruising around on his bike. At the moment he had parked to get some ramen and now stood on a concrete embankment, leaning on the railings as he hungrily gobbled down the noodles. With a contented sigh he tossed the empty carton into a nearby bin.

As he was about to get back on his bike and drive off he spotted something glinting on the riverbank below. Curious, he found some steps and went down to get a closer look.

He let out a triumphant cry as he saw the glinting object was a red jewel. Without hesitation he snatched it up and shoved it into his pocket. He then dashed back up the steps to his bike and zoomed off.

Back home he lay on his bed and held up the gem with a greedy smile. His smile widened as a thought came to him.

 _I wonder if there are more?_

* * *

When Hibino met up with Ichijou and Yamana at school the next day he was grinning broadly.

"You look like you're in a good mood today Hibino" said Yamana brightly.

"I have good reason to be" he replied. His grin faded as he looked around warily and then leaned in closer. "I don't want to say anything here. Come with me after school and I'll show you why."

"Sorry Hibino, I'm meeting the guys later for band practise" said Ichijou.

To his surprise Hibino just shrugged and said "that's fine." Inwardly he was thinking _more for me!_

"Uh, well, okay then" he said, confused by Hibino's casualness.

"I'll come. I don't have any plans for after school" said Yamana.

"Good. I'll meet you at the front gate."

* * *

"So why are we here? I don't see anything."

She and Hibino were currently standing on the embankment. He was looking around like he had at school.

"Hmm, there's no one around but we'd better get out of sight just in case" he said.

"Hibino, why are you being so suspicious?"

"Follow Ore-sama and you'll see."

Curious, Yamana followed Hibino down some steps to the riverbank. To their left was an angled concrete wall and to their right was the river.

"Yesterday I was driving past this river" he explained. "I saw something glinting and when I inspected the riverbank I found this."

He took the gem out of his pocket. She stared at it in surprise.

"You see why Ore-sama was in such a good mood earlier? And if there's one gem here there may be more."

Yamana's look of wonder became a frown as she noticed something. "Hibino, let me…"

"Give it back!"

They both jumped as a gurgling voice spoke. Hibino turned to see something climbing out of the river to stand before him. The creature was short, with yellow frog-like eyes, webbed hands and feet, black hair, a yellow beak and green skin. On top of its head was a plate full of water.

"A real kappa" said Yamana in astonishment.

"Give it back" the kappa repeated. It pointed at the gem. "That is mine!"

Hibino laughed and put it in his pocket. "Finders keepers. Ore-sama found it so he will keep it."

"No! Give it back or I will take it!" the kappa hissed.

He grinned. "Come on then."

"Hibino wait!" Yamana called, but he ignored her and charged, throwing a powerful punch.

The kappa immediately transformed into water, falling to the ground and flowing past him. Hibino's own momentum spun him around and he narrowly avoided falling into the river as it reformed behind him.

"Tricky little ****** eh?" Hibino said. "Well Ore-sama has a few tricks too."

With a flash of light he pulled his baseball bat from behind his back. Uttering a war cry he swung it.

Again the bat met no resistance as the kappa turned into water, allowing the weapon to pass harmlessly through it. Hibino's grin became a glare as he swung again and again, but each time the result was the same. Gritting his teeth he stepped back, keeping the bat up as he tried to think of something else.

The kappa raised a hand and a column of water rose up from the river. It arced up and cascaded down onto Hibino before he could dodge. He yelled in fury as he was soaked.

The torrent then formed into a bubble of water that engulfed him. Hibino flailed around, trying to break out but the bubble clung to him, moving as he moved.

Yamana watched in dismay. Then she remembered what Nagisa had said back at the party. It was worth a try.

"Wait!" she yelled.

The kappa turned to face her. Inside the water bubble Hibino's eyes bulged and he frantically gestured for her to run.

Despite the situation she managed to smile politely and lowered her head in a formal bow.

The kappa bowed back. As it did so the water on its head plate fell off and splashed upon the ground. Immediately the kappa lost its balance and fell down. The water bubble burst apart and a drenched Hibino slumped to the ground gasping for air.

"Hibino!" Yamana exclaimed as she rushed over to him.

"I'm fine" he said between gasps. "I just need a second to catch my breath."

"Hibino let me see that gem."

He looked puzzled but took it out and handed it to her. She smiled knowingly as she studied it.

"Just as I thought."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

As they were talking the kappa had dragged itself back into the river. It climbed back out, its plate refilled.

"Give it back" it hissed.

"Of course" Yamana said. She tossed the gem and the kappa caught it.

"Thank you" it said before dropping back into the river and swimming away at incredible speed.

"NOOOO!" Hibino cried. He rushed forwards but it was too late. The kappa was gone, leaving nothing behind but a rapidly disappearing wake. Even he wouldn't be able to catch up.

He spun around furiously but before he could demand an explanation his anger became confusion as he saw Yamana was giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Hibino… That gem… It wasn't real" she replied, the words coming out between giggles.

His eyes bulged. "What?"

"It was just a toy. A plastic toy" she explained as she finally stopped giggling.

Hibino said nothing, just groaned and put his head in his hands. She smiled gently and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

A little while later they were standing outside the Live House Dali.

"Cheer up Hibino" said Yamana. "It was worth a try."

He grunted in reply. He hadn't said much since his plan to acquire a fortune in gems had fallen flat.

"Hibino, Yamana" said Ichijou as he came through the building's front door carrying a plastic bag. "Something wrong Hibino?"

"I don't want to talk about it" he replied grumpily.

"Well perhaps this'll help" he said as he reached into the bag. "I picked it out to give you an idea what the party was like."

"Ichijou wait" said Yamana but she was too late. Ichijou had taken out a carton of ramen with a cartoon kappa on it. He held the carton up with a grin.

"Cute huh?"

Hibino stared at it for a moment and then uttered a roar of rage as he drew a wooden sword.

Ichijou took off running with Hibino chasing after him, wooden blade raised, and Yamana chasing after both of them trying to calm Hibino down.


End file.
